Despues de la felicidad, ¿Que sigue?
by caro0
Summary: 3 años han pasado desde la tecnica angelical, que paso con la relacion de Sora x Leo, Layla x Yuri. Declaraciones.Despues de llegar a la felicidad se encontraran con la tragedia que llevar al punto de probar su amor.


**Disclaimer: Antes que nada aclaro que los personajes originales de Kaleido Star son creación de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike (Directores del Anime), al estudio Gonzo y a la cadena televisiva TV Tokio. **

**Ire creando personajes extras.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 el comienzo.<strong>

**(Ya había pasado 3 años desde que sora se convirtió en la estrella de kaleido, con Leo como pareja todas las obras eran bien recibidas y ovacionadas por los espectadores. **

**Diferentes obras pero la misma pareja, cada día los sentimientos de Sora hacia Leo crecían, pero ella era incapaz de declararse a Leo ya que no savia si él sentí lo mismo por ella.**

**Después de la última función de la temporada el elenco preparo una pequeña fiesta para festejar su última función de la temporada, antes de salir de vacaciones)**

Rozetta.- Sora los demás chicos del elenco han decidido organizar una fiesta antes de salir de vacaciones.

Sora.- ok allí estaré.

Mia.- después de esto no veremos hasta dentro de 2 semanas y tratare de llegar con una nueva producción.

Sora.- así se dice Mia.

Anna.- yo traeré nuevas bromas.

Mia.- ay Anna a ti no te queda estar de payaso de circo.

**(Todas soltaron una carcajada.)**

**Durante la fiesta todo marchaba bien el elenco recordaba los años y a su mente cuando se quedaron sin escenario y gracias a Sora y a la señorita Layla lograron recuperarlo y llegar a tener una estabilidad durante todo este tiempo. De cómo Sora con la técnica angelical logro que los ojos de la gente estuviera otra vez postrado hacia ellos y pidiendo que eso dure muchos años más. **

**Cuando interrumpiendo entro Leo y pidió hablar con Sora. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos pero después Leo los silencio y con una mira firme decía que era por su actuación de esa noche. )**

Sora.- ¿qué paso joven leo?, _*** Tan mal estuvo mi actuación***_

Leo.- tengo algo que decirte así que vamos a salir

(…**saliendo del cuarto Leo dirigió a sora hacia donde estaba la piscina de Jonathan.)**

**Leo.- ** No es el mejor momento para decirlo pero… tu actuación de esta noche ha sido diferente

**Sora.- (con una gota en la cabeza contesto)** Te lo estás imaginando.

**(Eso era mentira ya que desde hace unos meses Sora se sentía extraña al lado Leo, peor trataba de comportarse como si nada pasaba ya que temía ser rechazada.)**

**( Así que leo con un movimiento rápido quedo enfrente de sora y le dijo).**

Leo.- bueno eso no es lo que quería hablar contigo realmente

**(Sora se sintió rara ya que no avía estado tan cerca del joven leo, al menos que no sea por el espectáculo. Leo le agarro de sus hombros y le dijo…)**

Leo.- Me gustas… mucho. Desde hace tiempo tengo estos sentimientos en mí, no puedo pensar en otra cosa más que en ti. Quería decírtelo antes pero no había buscado el momento más adecuado**. (Con una mirada penétrate y sincera.)**, sé que no hemos tenido nuestra primera cita, ni hemos estado de pareja, ni mucho menos convivido, pero no quiero esperar más y si soy rechazado sabré que sabes sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti.

A sí que Sora Naegino

¿Te casarías con migo?

**(Sora sin creérselo empezó a soltar lágrimas.)**

Sora.- **(al darse cuenta que no era un sueño, tratando de contener las lágrimas de felicidad que soltaba contesto)** , Ya mi también me gustas mucho y …

si **(con un tono bajo de voz). **si quiero casarme contigo Leon Oswald** (con un tono de voz más fuerte)**

**(Leo sorprendido no se aguantó más y le dio un beso en los labios, que fue bien correspondido por Sora.)**

Leo.- **(tomado un aire, después de su apasionado beso), **ven a pasar estas dos semanas de vacaciones con migo.

Sora.- si tú me lo pidieras iría hasta el rincón más alejado del mundo contigo.

**La nueva pareja y futura familia, sin agarrar equipaje ni nada y así como estaban se fueron en el choche de Leo del escenario kaleido.**

Ken.- alguien ha visto a sora.

Rozetta.- hace rato que salió con el joven Leo.

Mia.- si, según que iba a hablar sobre su actuación de hoy.

Anna.- a lo mejor la regaño y no ha querido regresar Sora para que no la veamos llorar.

Ken.- la voy a ir a buscar si algo le paso o la hizo llorar Leo no se lo perdonare.

Mia.- uyyy te gusta, como para estar tan preocupado.

Ken.- jejej (se bajó su cabeza para no mostrar lo sonrojado que avía quedado).

**Ken salió de la fiesta y empezó a buscar a Sora, se fue hasta el estanque y nada, después hacia el escenario vacío ya que savia que cuando estaba triste Sora se dirigía allá. Al no verla empezó a correr recorriendo todos los lugares de Kaleido, en su búsqueda decidió ir hacia los dormitorios y nada.**

Ken.- * Donde te has metido sora, tan feo te abra regañado Leo, pero que se cree*. **Al ver que su búsqueda no rendía frutos decidió llamar al teléfono de Sora, sonaba hasta que de repente contesto.** Bueno Sora, donde estas, te hizo algo Leo.

Sora.- oh eres tú, te veo dentro de dos semanas.

**Y sin más que decir colgó el teléfono.**

Ken.- Bueno, bueno, Sora, que paso. (**Trato de volver a llamar para que Sora le dé una explicación más detallada pero los intentos fueron en vado ya que Sora apago su celular.)**

**(En el coche.)**

Leo.- quien era.

Sora.- Nadie. ¿A dónde nos dirigimos leo?.

Leo.- buena pregunta, aurita hacia el aeropuerto, tengo todo preparado para irnos a Paris esta noche.

Sora.- no traigo pasaporto ni nada leo como nos vamos a ir.

Leo.- antes de irte a buscar pase a tu habitación a recogerlo, no te preocupes.

Sora.- con que ya lo tenías planeado todo.

Leo.- con el amor verdadero nunca dudare, y no pensé que me rechazarías.

Sora.- **(con lágrimas en los ojos dijo) **Te AMO.

Leo.- y yo mucho más.

**(La pareja se dirigió hacia Paris, dejando por el momento todo y solo llevando su amor con ellos.)**

**Nota.- primer fic, espero que sea bien recibido, he tenido deseos de hacerlo desde hace tiempo, pero hasta hoy me animo, si tengo tiempo y es bien recibido subiré la segunda parte en estos días. **

**Sin más que decir gracias por leerme ( si es que me leen xD). **

**Para su aclaración.- la historia no girara al cien por cierto en sora x leo, ni será puro amor. Pienso meter una pequeña tragedia. **

**Lo que lo que esta en negritas y encerados entre asterisco *hola* - asi es un pensamiento del personaje.**


End file.
